1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and an operating method thereof and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for detecting a lock error in a sensorless motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the prosperity of the industry and the commerce and the progress of the society recently, a product is designed for convenience, precision, and economy so that a present product is also better than the one before. For motors, manufacturers are unceasingly developing a sensorless motor with convenience and economy to achieve maximum results with little effort when a user manipulates the product.
It is an important technology to detect a lock error in a sensorless motor in the motor control field. However, when a lock error is detected in a sensorless motor, a deviation generated by a detecting circuit and a noise disturbance will let the detecting circuit make an incorrect determination.
As mentioned above, there are still inconveniences and defects existing in the present products, which need to be improved. Each and every manufacturer in relative art is eager to find the solution for preventing the detecting circuit from making an incorrect determination for a long time, but no solution has been found. Accordingly, how to detect a lock error in a sensorless motor precisely is an important research topic and a goal which needs to be achieved by the manufacturer in relative art currently.